


i might let you break my heart

by hishn_greywalker



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftermath, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Coda, Firefam Feels, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, cannon character injury, episode s01e08 monster inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: coda for 1x08. Carlos, in the aftermath of TK being shot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 60
Kudos: 291





	i might let you break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> well I was gonna wait and see how the show resolved this then write fic but apparently, NO I'M NOT. To everyone in fandom who had a collective meltdown on monday night. Thanks sara bb for the beta. Title from "car crash" by anna nalick.

\--i might let you break my heart

They hear the gunshot from the street, and Carlos' stomach drops out. Angela gets the Ackermens behind the squad car, her gun drawn, and Carlos heads towards the house as fast as he can, radioing in for backup as he goes. "Shots fired, shots fired, emergency personnel on sight."

He can hear Grace on the radio, hear the waver in her voice as she asks for confirmation. He knows he has to clear the bottom floor, but before he can start, his radio is lighting up with a response and calls for EMS and the fact that a firefighter has been shot.

He can't let himself think about the fact that TK's voice isn't on the line. He doesn't let himself think about it until he gets upstairs and sees Paul working on TK, sees all of the blood.

He's not sure how he manages to radio in an all clear after taking the gun away from the kid, how he manages to request more EMS because there's still another man down. He doesn't remember doing it.

His ARs are going to be a bitch to write.

Eventually, long after TK and the homeowner are gone, he and Angela wrap up at the scene. Mrs. Crump says she doesn't want to press charges on Mr. Ackerman, probably because she thinks it will keep her grandson out of trouble. Carlos can't even think about how there isn't even a bad guy in this whole thing, just a sick, confused man and a scared kid and a bunch of bad timing.

Carlos leans against the side of their car, waiting for Angela and checking his phone. Michelle has been texting him since she handed TK off to the ER docs, and Carlos scrolls back through them.

>> Got him breathing before the hospital  
>> In the ER now  
>> doc says it was straight forward, in and out, his lung is going to be fine  
>> owen told us about the opioids, they're going to use nerve blockers  
>> worried about how long he was down, but Paul says they did compressions non stop  
>> blood loss was significant but they gave him a transfusion  
>> the team showed up about ten minutes ago with coffee, we're all staying  
>> Tim says they let him see his chart, everything looks good as it can

Carlos smiles faintly. The whole team is there, not just for TK, but for each other, too. Carlos takes a deep breath, feeling it rattle, and slides his phone into his pocket as Angela comes out.

"You okay, Reyes?" she asks, eyeing him critically. He's sure his performance has been less than stellar, but he can't bring himself to feel bad about it.

Carlos nods, but he knows he hasn't convinced her.

"The firefighter getting shot, that really shook you, huh," she says.

Carlos closes his eyes for a second, then opens them and pushes off the car. "He's… he's my boyfriend."

There's a clatter of Angela dropping something. "What?"

"TK," Carlos says lowly, and just saying his name hurts. "He's my boyfriend, the one you've been teasing me about."

Angela is staring at him in shock. "_Carlos!_ Why are you still here?"

"Because it's my job. And I can't help him at the hospital," he tells her. Then, after a sigh, "And because I don't know who from his team knows about us."

"Who cares!" Angela pushes at his shoulder. "Get in, I'm driving you to the hospital."

Carlos lets her open the door for him. She calls their desk sergeant on the way. "Sarg, I'm taking Reyes to the hospital. Hold me down off call until I get back and get reassigned."

She listens, blowing out a sigh. "His boyfriend is the firefighter who got shot on our call, and _he didn't tell me_, so we just wrapped the scene and I'm taking him in."

Carlos can hear the squawk of indignation from their desk sergeant and knows he's going to hear it from him, too, but can't care. "Get off the phone," Carlos says, tired. "This is why I never let you drive."

"No," Angela snarks back as she hangs up, "you never let me drive because you're a control freak."

Carlos doesn't deny it.

Angela radios dispatch, has them hold them off call, and then flips on the lights as she speeds towards the hospital.

When she drops him off, she leans over as he's getting out. "Text me, Reyes. I wanna know how this boy of yours is. And let me know if you need anything."

Carlos nods, shutting the door behind him and making his way inside. At the reception desk, he asks for TK Strand. The lady barely looks up, registers his uniform, and tells him a room number without looking.

Walking down the hall, he hesitates. He can see the crew in the uncomfortable chairs, watching a room. 

Paul sees him first and straightens. Tim looks over to see what catches Paul's eye, and Carlos can see his breath catch at the sight of him. Nancy gives him a sad smile. Carlos nods to them and stops in the doorway, looking in at TK and his dad.

He can feel the eyes of the whole team on him and refuses to look back. TK's dad clearly hears him, because he turns around in his chair.

"Officer Reyes, would you like some time with him?" he asks.

"I don't want to impose," Carlos manages to get out, his voice breaking at the end.

"No, I think, uh… I think he'd appreciate it," Owen says, standing. "I know I would." He pauses in the doorway to touch Carlos' shoulder, then grip his neck when he gets close enough to actually see how wrecked Carlos feels.

Carlos takes the seat next to the bed, and he can feel tears welling in his eyes. Over the sounds of the monitors, he can hear the team standing and talking to Owen.

He focuses on TK, though, blocking everything out. He takes TK's hand and holds it, frowning a little at how cool his skin feels.

TK is usually just constant movement, shifting and messing with whatever is in front of him. Even when he's still, he _feels_ like he wants to move. The only times Carlos has seen him still and peaceful, he's been asleep, and that's only happened twice now.

This is different. This stillness is unnatural, and TK's breathing is labored. It might be from pain, but from what little he understands, Carlos thinks it's probably a side effect of the nerve blocker they used for the surgery.

Carlos holds his hand in both of his, staring up at him. He wonders what TK told his team, if they figured out he was dating someone because of all the texts he sent, which was what Angela caught on to. He wonders if TK told them it was him, or they just assumed because he was here.

He wonders if TK told his dad about them, or if his dad guessed.

Carlos doesn't really care. He'd like it, if TK told them, if TK was ready to stop fighting against actually being together, but right now, all Carlos cares about is that they know enough to want him to be here.

Carlos doesn't know how long he sits there before Paul comes in with Marjan and Mateo. Carlos looks up at them, a little surprised, but doesn't let go of TK.

"We're going to get everyone breakfast. Can we get you something?" Marjan asks.

Carlos starts to shake his head, but it's been a long time since he ate. "Whatever you're having," he says, trying to smile at her. "And maybe coffee."

"Coffee was a given," she tells him, smiling softly. Her eyes are sad, still, but she seems happy he's here.

"Can we—" Mateo starts, then stops and frowns. "Do you want us to find you a change of clothes?"

Carlos looks down, realizing he's still in uniform. He shakes his head. "No, it's fine."

Paul nods, and the three of them leave. He can see Grace, with Judd now. Nancy and Tim are almost asleep against each other. A few more people from the firehouse have trickled in now that their shift is over.

Carlos pulls out his phone. Angela has texted him four times, and half a dozen other officers he works with have, too. Their desk sergeant has texted him, too, letting him know he put him in for open ended leave.

Carlos texts Angela back, just a quick, << he's out of surgery but hasn't woken up

Her response is immediate. >> group of us coming over after shift, i broke into your locker and got your stuff

Carlos nearly smiles. She knows his locker combo, so it wasn't much of a task. He shifts, leaning over TK to run his hands through his hair again.

"Baby, I'd really appreciate it if you woke up," he tells him, low. "I really, really want to see your pretty eyes, cariño."

TK doesn't respond, doesn't wake up. Carlos isn't feeling despair, not yet, but he feels heavy.

Owen comes back sometime after that, looking old and tired. He walks around the bed and sits on the other side. "This is not going to help me get more sleep," he tells TK. "And you know my doctor just scolded me about that."

Carlos half smiles at that, but doesn't stop holding onto TK's arm and hand.

Owen sighs. "His mom is on her way. The first flight out was at 8 am."

Carlos glances over, not sure where this is going. "Do I… should I leave before she gets here?" he asks tentatively. He doesn't want to, but the last thing he needs right now is to get in the middle of something. He knows TK talks to his mom twice a week and sends her stupid pictures of things. She rarely responds to the pictures, but he's been with TK when he called her before and seen the childish delight on his face when she asked about one of them.

"Oh, hell no," Owen says. "You're not leaving me alone with my ex-wife. I'm depending on you to be enough of a distraction that she won't completely flay me alive."

Carlos snorts. "Sure thing, Captain."

Owen frowns. "None of that now. Owen, unless we're on duty."

"Carlos, then," Carlos tells him with a small smile.

Owen nods, and they lapse into silence. It's broken a few minutes later by the sound of TK's team showing back up with food. "Why don't you go eat first?" Owen offers.

Carlos nods, standing from his spot. He hesitates just a second before he leans down and kisses TK softly, just on the edge of his lips. "Please, Tyler."

He can tell Owen heard him from the flash of surprise on his face, but Carlos turns and heads into the waiting room. Marjan hands him a breakfast burrito. After taking the first bite, Carlos realizes that while he might not feel hungry, he's actually starving.

He finishes his burrito, his coffee, and a bottle of water. He goes to find a water fountain to refill it, and something inside him catches. He slides down the wall, around the corner from the waiting room, and cries silently. A nurse passes him, pausing to make sure he's okay, and returns with a towel for him.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend," she tells him.

Carlos nods and wipes off his face. "Thanks."

She tilts her head. "It looks like you have a pretty good support system, and everything I've seen says he's doing okay."

Carlos nods again. "I think it just caught up to me."

She nods and pats him on the shoulder, then leaves him be. Eventually, Carlos stands up and finds a bathroom so he can wash his face.

When he gets back, he hesitates before going into TK's room. He doesn't want to keep anyone from being there for him if they want. Paul shakes his head, though, before Carlos can offer, so Carlos ducks back into the room.

Owen nods, and Carlos sits down without saying anything, picking TK's hand back up.

They sit in silence until the group of Carlos' coworkers show up. Carlos turns and watches the firefighters and EMTs shaking hands with them, Angela hugging a few of them. Carlos sighs and stands, nodding to Owen and kissing TK's cheek again.

"Hey, guys," Carlos says, and one by one, his coworkers hug him.

Angela comes last, handing him a bag after. "Thanks, chica," he says, and she kisses his cheek.

"Of course. How is he?" she asks.

Carlos can feel the attention of everyone in the room, but he just shakes his head. "Same as before."

There's a collective sigh, like maybe Carlos and Owen have been holding out on them, and Carlos can't blame them for their hope. 

The other officers seem to be here for at least a while, and Carlos watches them settle in with the firefighters. There's not enough chairs, but that doesn't deter anyone, and Carlos offers them another small smile before he goes to change. He doesn't stop on his way back into TK's room.

Owen gets up, then, and Carlos can hear him making rounds with the cops.

"Tyler, your dad is meeting my coworkers before you, you really need to wake up so we can rectify this," Carlos tells him. He knows it's an inane thing to think about, but keeping his mind off the fact that TK hasn't woken up yet is hard.

Some time mid-morning, Carlos dozes off. He wakes with a start as TK's hand shifts in his, and he looks up in time to see TK's eyes flash open. They're hazy and confused, but open.

"Tyler," Carlos breathes out, standing up and leaning in.

"What…" TK tries to say, but his voice cracks.

Carlos shushes him. "You're in the hospital. Hold on, baby," he says softly, then turns and looks out the door.

Someone must have been watching them, because everyone is on their feet, and Mateo runs off, probably to get the doctor. Owen comes in, stopping next to Carlos and looking down at TK.

"Kid, you gotta stop scaring me," Owen tells him, smiling, and Carlos can see the tears in his eyes.

TK still looks confused. He nods along anyway, willing to do what his dad says. "Okay," he says, and his voice is still rough. He blinks up at them again, then sighs and closes his eyes.

"Tyler," Carlos chokes out, leaning down and pressing a hand against his face, but TK doesn't open his eyes again.

The doctor shows up seconds later and reassures them that TK is recovering nicely. He tells them that waking up for a short time is normal, and that now his body is resting instead of in a coma. He seems pleased, and from the doorway, Nancy and Tim look pleased, too, so Carlos relaxes a little.

Everyone is in a much better mood now, and they're chattering more than they were when Carlos hears heels clicking down the hallway. Before they can even see who it is, Owen, who was sitting back across the bed, is standing and making his way towards the door.

"Madison," Owen greets the woman.

"Owen," she says back, sounding simultaneously upset and flat.

Carlos turns and looks up at her, and she glances at him before focusing on TK. "Any change?" she asks Owen.

"He woke up for a minute," Owen tells her. "He recognized both me and Carlos."

The woman, Madison, nods. "That must be a good sign."

When Owen doesn't respond, Carlos steels himself and says, "According to the doctor, yes."

She nods again, moving over to take the chair Owen had been in. She doesn't reach out and touch TK, though, and Carlos stops watching her.

"He talks a lot about you," Madison tells Carlos.

Carlos flinches. "He, uh, likes to find things to send you pictures of." He doesn't know why he says that, but it's the only thing he can think of to say beside 'and he's told me literally nothing about you'.

Madison looks surprised. "Yes, he does."

Owen shifts behind Carlos. "I'm going to go find the doctor, so you can interrogate him in person."

They sit in silence while Owen does that. Madison questioning the doctor is a sight to behold, and Carlos wishes he could see her work a jury. Eventually, she seems satisfied and lets the doctor leave.

Carlos gets up then, offering the seat to Owen. He can feel Madison's eyes on him and nods to her. Her eyes linger at his waist, where his gun and badge are clipped even in his street clothes, but neither of them say anything.

Carlos heads out to the waiting room and joins TK's team and his coworkers. A few of his coworkers head off after that, but TK's team seems like they're still staying, and Angela doesn't look like she's going anywhere.

Carlos sits down next to Paul, knocking shoulders with him gently, and the two of them sit in silence for a while before he dozes off again.

The next thing he knows, Paul is nudging him awake. "TK's asking for you."

Carlos has to keep himself from running the few steps into TK's room. He ignores both of TK's parents, heading straight to his bedside. "Hey, tigre," he says quietly, picking up TK's hand. "How you feelin'?"

"Like I got shot," TK tells him, just a minor catch in his breath.

Carlos smiles at him. "We're gonna have to have a conversation about who gets shot at in this relationship, Tyler. You're supposed to leave that to me."

TK cracks a grin, and Carlos can hear both of TK's parents catch their breath at him using TK's first name, but he continues ignoring them. He leans down and kisses TK softly. "You scared me, baby."

"Scared a lot of people," Owen says from the foot of the bed.

TK sighs, and his breath gets caught in his throat, which makes him tense, and Carlos can see the cascading failure that's about to commence. He can tell both Owen and Madison are stepping forward, going to calm TK down, but Carlos is closer.

"Hey, hey," he tells him softly, one hand holding his shoulder gently and the other running through his hair. "It's okay, it's gonna hurt, but it's okay." He leans down to kiss his forehead. TK's breath hitches again, and Carlos moves the hand on his shoulder so his fingers can graze his neck. "They used a nerve blocker, but given the location of the wound, there was never gonna be a way to do this well, babe," Carlos murmurs to him. TK's parents already know this.

TK relaxes a little. "Okay."

Carlos waits until TK is blinking sleepily up at him before he pulls away. "I'll let you guys have some time," he tells Owen and Madison. TK makes a sound, clearly disagreeing, and Carlos smiles down at him. "I'll be right outside, Tyler. I'll let everyone know how you're doing, and maybe if you feel like it, people can start coming in to say hi in a little bit."

TK reaches up and grabs Carlos' hand. They stare at each other for a minute. TK's eyes are still a little hazy, but Carlos doesn't care. They're open. TK's awake. He's gonna be okay. "I promise, I'll be right here, always," he says to TK, leaning over to kiss him softly again.

If it sounds like a promise, Carlos figures that's because it is.


End file.
